


Trust Me

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Chat Noir takes Marinette for a ride across Paris, stopping at the Eiffel Tower for an amazing surprise.





	Trust Me

"Hey... Princess?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled lazily.

They were laying down on her bed, and she was practically asleep.

"You wanna go up to your balcony?"

"Sure." She yawned.

They went up, her plopping down on the pink chair on her balcony, and him walking over to the railing.

"You wanna go for a ride?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Uh..." 

She always thought it was a little scary knowing she wasn't in control, and she had to fully rely on him, considering if she fell, she'd.... She didn't even wanna think about it. But she  _did_ trust him with her life.

He was standing right in front of her now, holding his hand out.

"Come on, Princess. You can trust me!"

And she smiled.

What was she worried about?

This was  _Chat_  they were talking about.

"Of course I can."

She jumped on his back, and they were off.

She always wondered what it would be like, to have a baton instead of her yoyo.

Felt, that she should've had the power of destruction, not creation.

But then, they wouldn't be where they are now, would they?

And she wouldn't have her kitty any other way.

She laughed, and howled with joy, as they went up and down, him carrying her while running across rooftops, and jumping over buildings.

She opened her eyes, not realizing she'd even closed them, to find they'd stopped on her favorite place in Paris: The Eiffel Tower.

And there was a romantic atmosphere, along with a table set for two.

"Chat...?"

She got off his back, and he turned around, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Happy anniversary, Princess."

She couldn't believe it!

It was their anniversary, of the day they started dating a year ago, and she  _forgot!_

She put her arms around him, "I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's all right, Princess. You-"

"But it's not, Chat! You go out of your way to do all this, and I couldn't even remember!"

"Relax, Marinette. You went out of your way to feed me, to give me a home, to be _there_ for me, when my own father couldn't! You took me in, and showed me what love feels like, what it felt like to be loved, for who I am, and not for who people want me to be. Sure you forgot one date, but we'll have many more in the future, and I'm just glad I get to be here with you. I love you, Princess."

She threw her arms around him.

"I love you too, Chat.... I don't deserve you."

"More like  _I_ don't deserve  _you_."

He kissed her forehand.

"Now come on," He said, pulling away in favor of grabbing her hand and leading her to the table he'd had set up for them, "I didn't do all this for nothing."

And what an evening it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this little drabble! :)


End file.
